Ghost Hunt animals
by HalfVampire2
Summary: SPR girls turned into animals. How will they boys save them... Full summary inside. I kinda suck at summaries so please no judgement. Also not fast updates
1. Chapter 1 They are animals

Summary: One slow day at the office. All the girls Ayako, Cassidy, Masako, Madoka, and Mai are in the office alone while the boys are out to investigate a paranormal house that turns out to be fake. While they girls are alone a stranger comes in. He looks like a younger Lin mixed with western traits. He gives them each a bottle of water that had some dye in it. They transformed into Animals. They each have spots of their future Lovers' eyes.

Animal color and person:

Mai- cat-colors: brown with midnight ocean spots (Naru's eyes)

Ayako- snake- colors:red with brown spots (Monk's eyes)

Cassidy- Parrot - colors: Blonde with dark grey spots( Yasu's eyes)

Masako- Bunny- colors: Black with blue spots (John's eye's)

Madoka- Dog- colors: Pink with grey spots (Lin's eyes)

Disclaimer- I don't own ghost Hunt! Love you! R&R Please!

CHAPTER 1 These animals look like the girls

**Mai's PoV SPR Office noon**

The boys were out to investigate a apperaletely a haunted house. 2 HOURS AWAY! So we girls are watching the office but no has came in so far. So right now we are playing truth or dare. We are not that good as Yasu but our American Cassidy is. Cassidy is new to our family of ghost hunters. She has knee-length blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She is natural pale. Cassidy is another medium with PK-MT. She is like a girl American version of Yasu. She joined about half of a year ago. I forget that day probably because i lost a lot of blood.

"Mai! Truth or Dare?" Ayako our red head priestess asked me in the most innocent voice she could use.

"Um Truth because last time I did a dare from you I had to place wine in Naru's tea. That was a HUGE mistake because he yelled at me and almost fired me!" I replied with regret.

"Okay if you had do "that" with someone. Would you pick?" Ayako asked with the same voice. Almost everyone blushed. Only the person that asked it and Cassidy weren't! Before I could answer the door opened. I was so grateful to whoever it was.

" Hello this is SPR. Who may we help you sir?" I asked to the Black hair and pale blue eyes guy. He moved his black hair that fell over his left eye. All in all he looked like Lin but at 16 with American traits. We have all gathered in the front little space where they door is.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to give these special water bottles. They have some dye in them to match your taste. Also, tell my cousin or write it since i know he won't listen. Back on topic. Write to my cousin Lin :" Lin your cousin Ryo was here and we are the animals you see now. It's not reversible until I say. Bye Bye. " He gave use each a water bottle that matched our hair then left. Before we did anything Madoka wrote the note. We looked at eachother then drank the whole water bottle. Before we could say anything a golden light developed us. When it was gone we were animals. we all freaked in our own way. We somehow dragged our clothes under my desk. It was now 2 and they boys walked in shocked to see us as animals.

** Naru's POV at 2**

We walk in to see a cat, snake, Parrot, dog, and a bunny in the office. But what was weird about they is that they had spots. Abnormal colored spots. Lin moved around to find any clues as to why they are in the office and not they girls.

"RYO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THEM!" Lin screamed. I gave him my hardest and coldest glare.

"Lin what are you yelling about?" He just handed me the paper and read it over and over. I gave it to the others. They read it and had shocked faces while facing the animals that are in a corner with shame in the air. " So they animals are they girls. But which animal is one of the girls?" I aske to Lin. He just sighed.

"They color of their hair. So it should be easy. They are going to have someone look after them. Naru will take care over Mai the cat. I will take care Madoka the dog. Monk will take care of Ayako the snake. John will take care of Masako the bunny. And Yasu will take care of Cassidy the parrot." Lin explained with no room for disagreement. I didn't mind much since i liked cats.

' And Mai! My dear little brother is in love' Gene mocked me. I will admit that I like mai but i will never say that aloud. They girls in their animal form came up to the person that will take care of them. Lin said we could leave and close early. I was against it but he have no room for disagreement again. I pick Mai up and walk out leaving locking up to Lin. I walked to my black car got in and put Mai in the passenger seat. "Mai how in the world did you get into this mess?" I asked. Mai just meowed in replied. This was going to be torchure.


	2. Chapter 2 I can hear her

Chapter 2 No cases. I can hear her thoughts!

**Mai's When Naru picks her up**

My little cat heart was pounding hard. I only wished he didn't hear it. I mean I love him so much but i wished he just didn't hear. He put me in the passenger's seat and my heart was hurting. Like I was getting stabbed over and over again. "Mai how in the world did you get into this mess?" Naru asked me. I meowed in reply to his question. When we got to his one bedroom mansion like apartment. He put me down and I was hurting again. 'Wow Naru! I know you were rich but not like this meow!'

"Mai did you say something?' Naru asked. I tilt my head to right a little bit. ' Maybe he heard thoughts. Hey Naru~~~ Can you hear my thoughts? Meow' I thought.

"I can Mai. I'll ask Lin about it later. But for now please tell me why this is how you put it 'wow'" Naru replied in is normal cold voice.

'MMMM I don't know~! Hey Naru why do I have midnight ocean blue dots over my brown. Didn't Lin say that we would have our color hair as our skin/fur. Meow.'

"Mai I have no Idea I'll ask Lin tomorrow please be quiet. Having you in my head gives me a headache."

'FINE!~ MEOW~. Oh one more thing um where am i going to sleep and What am I going to eat meow~'

"Sleep wherever. I don't care. And I take care of some cats for my neighbors so I have cat food. Unless you want to go hun..." He didn't finish because his phone went off. His ringtone was an english song so I had no idea what it was. Lucky he forgot to switch to english.

"Hello Mother and Father... Yes you heard right? Mai, Madoka and the others are now animals... I'm taking care of Mai, Why?... LIN SAID THAT... It could be _**HIS**_ color eyes... Yes i know they are a blue-grey... alright I'll look..." Naru lend down really close to me. If i was human i would have blushed like a madman. "... Yes it is...that doesn't mean anything...GOOD-BYE!"

'Nee Naru who was that? And what doesn't mean anything?'

"Mai be quiet!" Yelled and ran off to his room-I guess was his room- and slammed it shut. Hard. 'i'll make sure he is alright later' I walk to his chair much like the one in the office and took a nice little nap.

***England at phone call***

"Ring Ring Ring... Hello Noll... I heard that all of the girls are animals...So who are you taking care of since Lin assigned roles... Because Lin said that the dots on their skin/fur are their love's eyes. So Mai must love you!... They are blue-grey Oliver! Take a close look...So is it your eye color... That means she loves you... But Noll listen she could be your future wife... Beep beep."

Luella (HalfVampire2-I don't know her name. I kinda forgot) looked shocked at her phone. Her husband too.

"Maybe he is afraid to open his heart Luella" the Husband said

"Maybe you are right Martin. But lets go visit him. He can't go on cases until he turns his team back." Luella said. The Husband who we now figured out his Martin sighed but said yes.

HalfVampire2-I don't own ghost hunt. But I wish I do I'll make this come true. But everyone that is surrporting me and this story Thank You! R&R


End file.
